New Additions
by Dara Tavar
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanitory, I don't want to give away what happens... It's after Breaking Dawn, in 2081 is what I decided, but I don't come out and say that in the story. One-shot. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short story that I came up with last night...but I didn't have time to type it up, so I went over it in my head all day until I got the chance to type it up. I hope you like it, it's a one-shot and after Breaking Dawn. Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar**

**New Additions**

Renesmee let out an ear piercing scream as she leaned forward as best she could. Her eyes were squeezed tightly closed and she was sweating.

Bella squeezed her hand gently, reaching over to pull her hair out of her face.

Edward looked tormented. He hated knowing that he could do nothing to ease the pain of someone he loved. He squeezed her other hand gently, touching her cheek with his cold hand, hoping to cool her down a bit.

She sat back, panting for breath as she opened her eyes to look at her parents.

Bella forced a smile, kissing her forehead. "You're doing wonderful sweetheart…this will all be over soon."

Renesmee tired to smile, but gasped again. Just as before, she leaned forward, closed her eyes…and let out another pained scream.

Jacob looked up, seeming as tormented as Edward had.

"Jacob, I need you to stay focused." Carlisle reminded him, not even looking up.

Jacob wrenched his eyes from Renesmee's face to help Carlisle again.

"Hand me that, would you?" Carlisle told him, pointing to a small, silver instrument.

Jacob walked over to the table and picked it up, examining it as he took it to Carlisle. "It won't hurt her, will it?" he asked, sounding worried.

Carlisle's mouth quirked up at one end, almost like a humorless smile. "I promise, she won't feel it."

Renesmee let out another pained scream, making everyone look at her in worry.

Bella could hear the footsteps of the restless vampires downstairs. She could hear the jump in the werewolves' heartbeats every time Renesmee let out another scream. She could hear when they stopped and started pacing, and when they all held their breath.

"Almost there, sweetheart." Bella crooned, trying to soothe Renesmee when she let out another scream. "It's almost over."

Edward looked over at his wife. She looked calm on the outside, but her eyes were swimming with worry. He could tell that on the inside she was just as tormented as he felt.

"Wonderful!" Carlisle suddenly cried out, a grin spreading across his face.

Bella and Edward beamed. "You did it!" they both cried out, happy and relieved.

There was an audible _smack_ and then a baby's wail.

"It's a boy!" Carlisle cried out happily. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Jacob moved forward, giddy with relief. He took his son in his arms and wiped him off then wrapped him in a soft, blue blanket.

Edward moved to Bella's side and Jacob took his place.

Jacob smiled and looked down at Renesmee, who smiled in return and held out her arms.

With their son in her arms, Renesmee looked up at her father. "Would you mind if we named him Edward Anthony Mason Black? After you, Dad…"

Edward beamed. "I would be honored." His smile faded a bit as he looked at Jacob. "What does he have to say about that though?"

Jacob's mouth lifted on one side and Edward grinned again. "I would love for our son to be named after you."

Renesmee leaned down to kiss her son's forehead. Then laughed, looking at her parents. "How does it feel to be a grandpa at seventeen?"

Edward blinked. "I think that I'm too young to be a grandpa."

Bella laughed. "You're one hundred and eighty years old… I think you're old enough to be a grandfather."

Renesmee sent her a wide grin. "How does it feel to be a grandmother at eighteen, Mom?"

Bella sobered instantly. "I'm not old enough to be called _grandmother._" She made it sound like a dirty word.

Edward laughed this time. "Of course you are…you're ninety four years old…plenty old enough to be a grandmother."

Bella growled. "Do not call me that."

They all started to laugh, Carlisle moving to stand next to Renesmee's head, when she suddenly let out another scream, gasping for breath.

Bella took the baby from her arms and looked at Carlisle, who was at the bottom of the bed again, with huge worried eyes.

Carlisle looked up. "Jacob, get back down here…I'm going to need your help again."

Edward sucked in a breath. "Twins!" he gasped.

Bella looked over at him, meeting his shocked eyes.

Renesmee leaned forward, clenching her teeth to keep from screaming again.

She drew a deep breath and screamed in agony.

Bella and Edward took her hands, seeking a way to comfort her.

"You're doing great, honey…just a bit longer." Bella crooned soothingly. She looked up at Edward. "Go and get Alice or Rose."

Edward nodded and darted to the door. "Rosalie, get up here please!" he called after he opened the door.

Bella heard the _whoosh_ of Rosalie running to the door before she saw her.

She looked into the room and her eyes met Bella's. Without saying a word, she moved past Edward and to where Bella stood, holding out her arms.

Bella placed baby Edward in Rosalie's arms, turning back to Renesmee. "His name is Edward." She told Rose quietly.

Rosalie nodded looking down at the small infant. "I'll go introduce him to everyone."

She was gone in an instant and Edward was at Renesmee's other side again.

Renesmee let out another scream of agony. She leaned forward, her eyes snapping shut, and clenched her teeth to keep herself for screaming again.

They all sighed with relief when she sagged against the pillows and Carlisle straightened. "Another boy…"

Jacob walked over, taking him from Carlisle. He cleaned him up and wrapped him just as he'd done with the previous boy.

He laid him in Renesmee's arms, who kissed his forehead just as she'd done with baby Edward.

She looked at Jacob with adoring eyes. "Let's name him Jacob William Swan Black."

Bella smiled. "Why do you want to use _Swan_?"

Renesmee looked over at her mother. "Jacob and I talked about it, and we were going to name our son after dad, and if we had a girl we would name her after you. If we ever had another son, we would name him after Jake. But since we had two boys, one named after dad and one after Jake…but I would still want to have him named something after you… So, Swan because it's your maiden name."

Bella smiled. "That's very sweet, honey. Thank you." She leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Carlisle moved to the door, his brows furrowed. He opened the door and moved into the hall. "Rose, will you bring Edward back up here?"

Rosalie looked up from where she stood. "Sure thing, Carlisle."

Rose raced up the stairs and handed baby Edward to Carlisle. Everyone else followed, wanted to know what else had happened.

Carlisle led them into the room.

"Twins!" the cry went around the room as everyone saw the second new addition.

"His name is Jacob William Swan Black." Edward clarified when he was asked what the other baby's name was.

Carlisle walked over to stand by Bella. He looked perplexed.

"What is it Carlisle?" she asked, looking over at him in confusion.

"Will you hold him for a second?" he simply asked, holding out baby Edward.

"Of course…" Bella replied, taking him for Carlisle.

"Thank you." Carlisle reached out to touch baby Jacob's cheek, his brow still furrowed.

Baby Jacob sniffed his hand and jerked away, a tiny growl coming from him. His eyes opened and he glared at Carlisle with dark brown eyes.

The baby sniffed his mother's skin, his nose wrinkling a bit but he didn't try to pull away from her. Already he was visible growing little by little.

"Jacob, take him for a moment please." Carlisle stated without taking his eyes off the baby.

Jacob reached down and picked up his son. The baby boy relaxed visibly in his father's arms, even taking hold of Jacob's thumb in his tiny hand. His smiled, revealing teeth that shouldn't be there.

"A werewolf already…" Carlisle stated in wonder. He took baby Edward and motioned for Seth to come forward. Seth touched the baby's cheek, curious at what his reaction would be.

The baby sniffed, jerking away from Seth and closer to Carlisle. His eyes opened in a flash, revealing chocolate brown eyes, with a hint of red. His lip curled up to reveal his top teeth, a hiss escaping his clenched teeth.

Carlisle laid him in Renesmee's arms. He looked up at her and grinned. When Jacob touched his cheek he stiffened and his nose wrinkled, but he didn't pull away.

"He's gotten more of Renesmee, vampire, in him then Jacob, werewolf." Carlisle stated, tilting his head to one side.

"What does that mean?" Renesmee asked with worried eyes.

Carlisle took baby Edward from her and held his close to baby Jacob.

They looked at one another, brownish-red eyes locking with dark brown eyes.

Jacob's teeth parted and he growled at his brother.

In response, Edward's lip curled back over his teeth to reveal sharp teeth in his tiny mouth. A hiss escaped his clenched teeth.

Edward's shoulders rose, as if he were trying to crouch into an attack position.

Jacob's little body started to quiver, as if he would transform into a tiny little wolf at any moment.

Carlisle gave Edward back to Renesmee. "We now know why you were always in pain Renesmee. It seems to me that it must have been your sons fighting in the womb…"

Renesmee smiled slightly, and then looked down at baby Edward, who was hissing and glaring at his brother, leaning out of his mother's arms. They had gotten bigger very quick.

"I'm beginning to think that they're going to grow rapidly, just like Jacob did when he first turned into a werewolf, until they reach an adolescent age…maybe. It will be interesting to see how quickly they grow up."

A small snarl erupted from baby Jacob as he leaned away from his father, glaring at Edward where he lay in their mother's arms.

"Will you two behave?!" Renesmee looked between Jacob and Edward, feeling too exhausted to deal with the two of them fighting after just having been born. They already looked at least two weeks old and they weren't even half an hour old yet.

Jacob snarled again, his little body quivering from head to toe.

Edward hissed, attempting to spring at his brother from their mother's arms.

Carlisle chuckled at the sight. "It also means that we're going to have an interesting time with raising these two."

Everyone started to laugh at the tiny growls, snarls, and hisses were aimed from one brother to the other.

Edward and Jacob were going to act just like their father and grandfather did years ago it seemed.

* * *

**I couldn't find out what Jacob's middle name is...I don't even think Stephenie Meyer ever came out and told us...but if I'm wrong, tell me what his name is because I want to know. I hope you like it.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
